


Girlfriend

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: "Well well well, if it isn't Hudson's girlfriend, Sarah."Hiswhat?
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Once I wrote the first one, the ideas just kept flowing out. It also helps that I’m rewatching the eps and in 2x17, I can’t get over that Mankiewicz kept calling Sarah Charlie’s girlfriend and no one said anything about it???   
> Also please excuse my title, I’m absolutely rubbish at coming up with them. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, enjoy :)

The feeling in Sarah's gut told her something was up with Morgan when she came with Rex but no Charlie, so when she was heading inside, Sarah followed her in with Rex by her side.   
That feeling was confirmed when Rex started whining and when she heard heavy footsteps fall in behind them.   
Rex suddenly whined louder, as if he was in pain, and as he fell to the ground, Sarah forced herself not to smile at the absolute _genius_ of this dog, instead using the extra time to think of what the next action should be.   
As much as she wished she could do something to get herself out of this situation, she didn’t have the training so it was useless to try, but there _was_ one person in this building who _did_ , and so she told Rex to go find Charlie, glad when he immediately took off. 

Sarah was sure the tight grip the guards had on her upper arms would leave bruises, but she said nothing as she was walked to the office where Mankiewicz was. He took one look at her and grinned.   
"Well well well, if it isn't Hudson's girlfriend, Sarah."   
His _what?_   
But no matter her confusion, she made sure to keep her expressions schooled, refusing to give Mankiewicz anything.   
He chuckled at her stubbornness.  
"This isn't going to be a problem at all."   
That wasn't good. 

One of his men cuffed her and forced her to sit, and seeming to be pleased with how things had turned out, Mankiwicz spoke into the intercom.  
"Hey Hudson, we've got a _friend_ of yours with us from major crimes." 

Sarah somehow knew that Charlie would walk right in, but she couldn’t have that. The chances were not on their side, and because of that, he needed to come up with a plan to increase their chances of getting out unscathed, so she said, “don’t come Charlie, it’s a trap. Stay away.”

Mankiewicz just chuckled.   
“Don’t listen to your girlfriend.”  
Sarah knew that this was possibly a life and death situation, but she couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had happened that he was so sure that she was Charlie’s girlfriend.

Quickly pushing that thought out of her head for now, she saw that Mankiewicz seemed to be in a hurry to get things moving, and she couldn't help but remark, "what's the rush? The only place you'll be going to is back to prison." 

He slowly turned to face her again, and as the teasing left his eyes, Sarah realised that that probably hadn't been the best thing to do.  
"Well if that's the case, one more murder isn't going to matter, is it?"  
Yup. Definitely not good.   
She stared back silently, refusing to show her fear.

Now impatient, Mankiewicz started counting down on the speaker, and before he even got to five, Charlie walked in with Rex by his side, arms raised.   
And though she knew that this probably wasn't the best plan, and would only get them all in more danger, she couldn’t help but be immensely relieved to see them both.   
His eyes sought out hers, and she saw his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly as his gaze locked onto hers and he saw that she was okay.   
And even though, selfishly, she was so glad he was here, she fixed him with a _why did you come?_ look.

Charlie didn't respond and instead, moving his gaze onto Mankiewicz, said, "let her go."   
She knew he wasn't going to do that, but appreciated him asking, and instead the man cuffed her and Charlie together. While it was less than ideal, she had to admit that the feeling of Charlie against her was reassuring and calmed her slightly.   
Quietly, he asked, "you okay?" 

Making sure her voice was as steady as his and didn't show any of the fear she was feeling, she simply replied, "yeah."

Mankiewicz spoke about his counterfeit plans, and though she knew what was coming, it still felt like a blow when he said, "I'm taking Rex with me."   
Sarah felt Charlie tense up behind her.  
When Mankiewicz implied he'd shoot Rex if he didn't follow what he said, Charlie sadly ordered Rex to go with the other man, knowing it would be better if Rex was helping the bad side rather than getting shot. 

She knew how hard it was for Charlie to not only say those words, but mean it, so while handcuffed behind him, she reached out to hold his fingers with her own.  
His voice didn't change at all but he tightly returned her grip.   
"Rex, go with them. It's okay." 

Sarah looked over his shoulder at Rex staring and whining, as if he couldn't believe what Charlie had just said, and Sarah's heart broke for the both of them.  
Grip tightening slightly on her fingers, Charlie added with a bit more force in his voice, "Go Rex, now." 

After a bit more coaxing, Rex finally followed Mankiewicz out and Sarah felt Charlie sigh quietly against her. She knew exactly how he felt.   
"I can't believe he took Rex."

The apology she’d been about to say that Rex was taken away because of her was cut off by Charlie saying, “Not yet. Can you get the paperclip I slid onto the edge of my sleeve?”

She nodded, and finally letting go of Charlie, said, “give me a sec.”  
As she worked it off and passed it to him, she asked, “you know how to pick a lock with a paperclip?”

Charlie humorlessly chuckled.  
“It was something I taught myself when I was younger and boy am I glad that I did.”  
After making quick work of his own cuffs, he took off hers as well and she was finally able to reach her phone in her pocket, which she did, and quickly filled Donovan in on what had happened.   
Soon after, they heard a faint commotion and as she and Charlie ran towards it, they heard Rex bark loudly. 

If Charlie was going to lose Rex because he walked into a trap to save her, Sarah didn’t know if she could deal with that. 

They finally got to Rex and relief flooded through her as she saw Mankiewicz on the ground, and quickly pulling up the gun he’d dropped, Charlie pointed it at him.  
"Don't move Mankiewicz, it's over."

An hour or so later, they were well underway cleaning up the station, the pizza that Donovan had brought for them all proving to be good motivation. The door opened and Charlie and Rex walked in, and he smiled as his gaze met hers. Threading their way through everyone, both of them getting pats on the back for a job well done, they walked to her and scratching Rex, she asked with a smile, “Mankiewicz back in custody?”

“Yup,” and laughing, Charlie added, “Rex even shut the transport van door when Mankiewicz tried being friendly to him.”

Sarah laughed and rubbed Rex’s head.  
“That’s my boy.”  
Charlie chuckled and Rex barked happily before licking her hand. Donovan called Charlie over so he left and Sarah went to chat with Jessie and help him clean up his area. 

Everyone was milling about, cleaning up with one hand and a slice of pizza in the other, and seeing that Charlie was currently alone cleaning up his desk with Rex by his side a few minutes later, Sarah made her way over to him.  
He looked up and smiled at her.  
“It’s been a rough day, huh?”

She laughed while scratching Rex behind the ear.  
“That’s one way to put it.”  
He chuckled, and she blurted out, “I also wanted to apologise."  
Charlie looked at her in surprise but before he could say anything, she quickly continued.  
“I had a feeling that Morgan was up to something but I impulsively followed her in here instead of telling Donovan. I’m sorry that that led to you having to force Rex to go with Mankiewicz.”

Surprised at the genuine regret in her voice, he gave her a reassuring smile.  
“It’s okay Sarah, things worked out in the end.”

She sighed.   
“Yeah I know, but the point is that you were prepared to do that. I don’t want you to lose Rex because of something I did.”

Rex looked at her with his head tilted, seeming to pick up on her tone, and surprise flashing in Charlie’s eyes again, he put down the slice he was holding to give her his full attention and to make sure she was listening.   
“Mankiewicz wanted Rex all along, you coming in and not telling Donovan had absolutely nothing to do with that, besides -” a soft smile lit up his face, “- both Rex and I would do anything to keep you safe,” Rex barked in agreement and she smiled, how could she not?  
Charlie smiled, scratching his partners’ head before continuing.  
“When we heard your voice on the speaker, Rex immediately started growling because he knew you were in trouble and I was… I was really worried.”

Warmth spread through her chest and she reached out and lightly touched his forearm.  
“Well, thanks for walking into a trap to save me.”

He laughed and lightly put his hand on top of hers.  
“Anytime, and besides, I have no doubt that you’d have thought of something if I hadn’t come.”  
She didn't think that she would've, but clearly Charlie had faith in her. 

He stared at her, a hint of a smile softening his face, and the intensity behind his look suddenly too much for her, she cleared her throat while pulling her hand away and said, “well, I appreciate that.”  
He only grinned at her reaction. 

Wanting to lighten the mood a bit, not ready to deal with the intense emotions bubbling up inside of her, she asked with a teasing smile, "so uh… your girlfriend huh?" 

Charlie let out a surprised chuckle and after taking a bite of his pizza, said, “well you called at one point when Mankiewicz had my phone, and for some reason he assumed you were my girlfriend and I… well, I didn’t say anything, and because I didn’t contradict it, I think he just assumed he was right and kind of, just… ran with it.”

Sarah laughed at Charlie’s rambling.   
Was the tough Detective Charlie Hudson blushing a bit? Rex happily barked, as if he was laughing as well, and under his breath, Charlie mumbled, “not cool pal.”  
Sarah only laughed harder.

Deciding to take it easy on him, she said, “if I’m your girlfriend, does that mean I’m no longer your work wife?”

He laughed.  
“Uh uh uh, you’re definitely still my work wife. Don’t think you’re going to get rid of me that easily.”

Sarah beamed, and after looking at the happy Rex sitting next to her, she looked back at Charlie, saying, “I’m glad.”


End file.
